powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgive and Forget
Forgive and Forgethttp://cabletvt.powerrangermaiCategory:New Ranger Upgrade Episodel.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the second episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It marks the first appearance of the Dino Super Drive mode and the Super Drive Saber as well as Red Ranger's Dino Armor X. Synopsis Snide plans to contaminate the city water with a venom that instills forgetfulness in hopes that the Rangers will be infected. Meanwhile, Riley has a score to settle with an old rival at the Amber Beach Marathon. Plot The episode begins with Heckyl walking in the Dino Bite Cafe. He takes a little boy's ice cream cone and places it on a girl's chair, making a mess out of the latter's dress. Then, Riley meets his old rival, Burt, who keeps calling him "Brainiac" and/or the "Wiz Kid", his school-time nicknames. Burt tells Riley he is gonna take part in the Amber Beach Marathon. Burt challenges Riley to an arm-wrestling match. Riley uses his Energem to help him triumph, but as soon he is about to do so, Kendall catches him slacking off, causing him to unfocus and Burt to win. She then shuns him back to work, telling him his workplace is not a schoolyard. Heckyl notices the Energem and grins deviously. Just then, the badge on his neck starts to glow. Just before he changes bodies with Snide, he goes into the kitchen and tells Chase that there is a cute girl who likes his accent, managing to fend him off just before the transformation is complete. As Heckyl turns into Snide, Snide seeks out a way to destroy the Rangers fast. Back at the crash site of the ship, Wrench revives Stingrage and collects his venom from his stingers to modify it, inflicting amnesia on anyone affected by it. Snide walks in and questions both of his servants about what is the plan Heckyl told them to waste their time on. As soon as he is notified about the details, Snide changes Heckyl's plan, adjucating it as ineffective. At the base, the Rangers are worried about what other tricks Snide could be up to. Kendall unveils the Dino Super Drive she had been working on for months now, and how she changed it to power up their Megazords, as their original use was to be developed and deployed against Sledge. At the obstacle course, Riley is stretching out and exercising. Burt and his chums then come and start making fun of him again. Riley challenges Burt to a race, as the first one to climb over the wall wins. Burt takes a headstart, but Riley uses his Energem to catch up to Burt. As Riley is going over the wall, he jumps too high and crashes onto a tree. After Burt wins this race, Riley falls off the tree. Heckyl then helps him up. They have a conversation, to which Riley states he does not know why he is treated as such, to which Heckyl tells Riley that he should teach Burt a lesson by entering the marathon. Before Riley could reply beyond a look back at him, Stingrage attacks them. Riley has Heckyl hidden behind the wall while he fights the outlaw. Meanwhile, Heckyl talks with Snide and asks him about his plan. Only then, he comes to know about the alterations Snide has brought about. Heckyl comments that Snide's strategy could work after all, with a twist. Stingrage is overpowering Riley one-on-one and tries to use his stingers on him. Just before the stinger hits him, Heckyl gets in the way and takes the shot, causing him to suffer forgetfulness. As the other Rangers show up, Stingrage retreats. Tyler removes the stinger from Heckyl but he is already infected and, as such, cannot remember anything. The Rangers then take Heckyl to their base. Though Kendall tells that it is risky for them to take anyone there, they come to agree he must be cured. They create an antidote to counter the venom and use it on Heckyl. Once he gets his memory back, the Rangers tell him to keep it a secret, to which he complies, before looking at the sparkling Energems, claiming they will soon be his. While Snide and Heckyl are arguing about their plans, Fury and Stingrage arrive at the water reservoir, pouring the venom into the lake. Elsewhere, at the Amber Beach Marathon, the racers are about to run. Riley decides to race fair and square and be victorious without his Energem's aid. As the race begins Burt and Riley are evenly matched, exchanging positions along the track. They stop to drink. Burt takes some of the water and forgets everything. The same happens to everyone else, except Riley, who is safe by having his own sport drink to consume. Koda runs into Heckyl, nearly losing the Blue Energem before Riley jumps in and takes the Energems back to the base. While Kendall morphs and drives the Plesio Zord, spraying the antidote all over Amber Beach, Riley goes back to the marathon and uses the antidote on the other Rangers and on Burt, successfully turning them back to normal. Burt realizes he was wrong about Riley and decides to help him out by disposing of the leftover water cups. Elsewhere, Heckyl sneaks into the Rangers' base to steal the Energems. However, they are not in the base. This revelation causes Snide to burst forth and take over, proceeding to leave the base and carry out his plan further by intensifying the concentration of venom on the water, as the Rangers will have to drink eventually. The Rangers confront Fury and Stingrage at the reservoir. Ivan takes on Fury while the others deal with Stingrage. They use their blasters on him, but they have no effect on Stingrage's thick hide. Tyler uses the Dino Armor X and the others aid him with a Dino Saber combo to finish Stingrage. Stingrage then grows due to the Magna Beam. The Rangers summon their zords, form the Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation and strengthen it with the Dino Super Drive to take out Stingrage. Back at the ship, Fury instructs Curio to fill the cups as Heckyl wants to make a toast, to which he mistakenly fills the cups with the amnesia venom. Heckyl tells everyone that, though they were unsuccessful, he has found the location of their enemies' secret base, prompting the crew to poise itself for a final victory. But, as soon as they drink, they all forget what they were talking about, to which Heckyl says that he is going to take a nap. Back at the marathon, nearly all the athletes have finished the race. At the last, there are Riley and Burt. Just before crossing the finishing line, they decide to put aside their rivalry, and they finish the race together, marking the start of a new friendship. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice and Snide (voice) * Peter Daube - Stingrage (voice) * Stig Eldred - Narrator * Simon Mead - Burt * Nathan Kara - Trainer * Frank Brown - Man Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Armor X, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Para (Power Slash), Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Stego (Power Slash), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast), Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast), Tricera (Power Slash), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors * When Tyler performs the Megazord Finish with the Dino Super Drive Saber, Chase's Para Charger has the T-Rex icon on it. * When the Rangers finish off Stingrage, he talks when he explodes, which is uncommon, as villains usually talk before exploding. * Keeper does not appear in this episode. Otherwise, he would have appeared to stop Heckyl and Snide when they invaded the base. * While at Sledge's broken ship, the villains only forget about the Ranger base after they drink the toxin, with every other memory retained, evident when Heckyl calls out Fury by name and asks him what they were about to do. This should not be the case, as the venom wipes out all memories in its victims. Notes * While Kendall appears morphed, she only appears in her Dino Drive mode. * Heckyl learns the location of the Dino Charge Rangers' base. However, due to Curio's bumbling, it is forgotten as soon as the liquid toxin is drank. * Luckyuro's watering can, the Sukusuku Joyro, appears in this episode being used to deliver the amnesia venom through Stingrage. * Like in "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?", it features a monster that can make people forget who they are. Most of the Rangers temporarily lose their memories as well. * As with Justin Stewart in "Alarmed and Dangerous", Riley used his powers "for personal gains" (which is against the first rule of being a Power Ranger). * The scene where Riley decides to use his Ranger powers in order to cheat to win the race, but later changes his mind, is similar to Power Rangers Zeo episode "Game of Honor". Where Tanya Sloan's ex-boyfriend Shawn decides to use a magical medallion to do the same thing, but then later has second thoughts. * When Tyler loses his memory and looks at the word "RUN" written on his body, he asks, "Who is "NUR"?", "NUR" being "RUN" spelled backwards. This is most likely a reference to his previous brief role on the show iCarly who was able to speak backwards. See Also (fight footage)